Revelations at The Beach
by Akasha721
Summary: Ryo makes some decisions about his partner while watching him at the beach.
1. Chapter 1

Dee and Ryo's day at the Beach

The boys are going on a trip to the beach where anything can happen!

XXXXXXXX

"Hey Ryo are you ready yet! We're going to leave you behind if you don't hurry up!"

"Quit shouting Dee I'm ready to go!" Ryo comes out wearing shorts and a t-shirt. His legs look long and muscular and the shorts fit nicely around his hips, hugging him in all the right places.

He walks past Dee and bends to pick up the blankets. Dee looks at him in his outfit and grins. "Ah…Ryo, is that what you're wearing?"

Ryo scoops up the blankets, turns looking at Dee, and says, "Yes, is there a problem?"

Dee says, "I guess not if you want everyone ogling you when we get there."

"I think the only one that would be doing that will be you so please control yourself. We have children with us. Besides who is going to stare at an old man in shorts."

"Trust me babe you don't look like an old man in _those_ shorts. You look better than a lot of guys half your age. Hell you look better than me and I know I'm younger!"

"You are such a horndog get your mind out of the gutter and put your tongue back in your mouth."

"Are you coming or what! Cal is waiting on us and you two are talking instead of moving. The perv is always looking at you, so what else is new. I just hope he doesn't try anything while we're at the beach."

"Shut up you midget, I don't look at him that hard! Besides he looks good and I can't help it." He looks at the blonde man and gives him a sly smile.

Bikky looks from one to the other and says, "Whatever, let's go already."

Ryo chuckles at Dee because he knows that the way he looks will guarantee that Dee wouldn't have time to look at anyone else. With him saying he was bi-sexual, he couldn't be sure if there was a woman out there that could turn his head for a moment. Even that moment would be to long.

Ryo had to admit he was jealous of the attention that Dee receives from people without even trying to get it. He just had that way about him. He was such an open and out going man that people could not help but want to be around him. Everywhere they went people were drawn to him. He wanted to tell everyone that the tall dark and handsome man was his and his alone but he knew that would not do.

However knowing that Dee was in love with him made it easier to bear. Ryo looked at the dark-hair man and smiled. "Let's go Dee, Bikky wants to hurry and get his girlfriend."

"Hey what are you talking about, she's not my girlfriend!"

"Yeah, yeah, brat we've heard that before. Get your fanny in gear so we can get out of here and Ryo try not to do too much bending, okay?"

Ryo chuckles and gives him an innocent look saying, "I don't know what you're talking about."

"Yeah well, if I go off while we're out you'll know why."

XXXXXXX

As they arrive at the beach, they see the other two have already made it there and have set up their own spot. Bikky and Carol drop their things and head for the water running and screaming at the same time.

"Hey Drake, JJ thanks for saving a spot for us. Where is Ted I thought he was coming also?"

JJ looks up at Dee and bounces over to him like a ball. "Deeeee-senpai you're here! I missed you so much!"

"JJ, stop JJ, get off me!" Dee is lying in the sand with JJ jumping on his stomach. He pushes the younger man off and looks over at Ryo who is looking at him with a smirk.

Drake says, "JJ man, you need to control yourself! One day you're going to hurt him and then you're going to be in deep shit."

Ryo puts his hand out pulling Dee up and helping him to brush the sand off. He looks over at JJ and says, "You know JJ you really should be more careful when you glomp him like that. One day he _is_ going to be hurt and then you'll feel bad."

"Oh poo, my stud-muffin can take it, can't you Dee?" He looks at Dee with adoration in his eyes.

"You need to cut that shit out JJ! I'm getting to old to be knocked down all the time. Last time my back was hurting for almost a week. Either you're getting faster or I'm getting slower but whatever it is you need to stop."

Ryo turns and spreads the blanket out and sets his basket on it. He looks over at Dee and tells him to sit and he will get him something to drink. Dee takes a seat smiling up at him. "Thanks Ryo, but you don't have to wait on me."

"I know, but the ordeal you had to go through could not have been pleasant. Here's a beer and I'll set everything else up."

The three men are watching Ryo as he pull out the food and the portable grill. He gets up, walks over to the bushes, pick up a couple of sticks, and stick them in the grill. He looks at Dee out of the corner of his eye and sees that he is watching him, just the way he planned.

Drake looks at them and says, "The two of you act like a married couple with Dee being waited on, hand and foot. I wish I could get service like that."

"Dude where do you think you can find a woman that is willing to wait on your lazy ass. Besides, you'll drop her the first time your partner has a crisis. Right JJ, you always manage to break up Drake's love life."

"I have never broken up Drake's love life!" He looks at Drake, sees him scowling at Dee, and looks at him with his eyes wide. "Do I break you up with women Drakey?"

"Don't listen to him JJ. He's just pissed that I called him and Ryo a married couple. He knows he will never get anywhere with the pride of the 27th. Ryo is as straight as they come, right man?"

Ryo smiles at Drake and says, "I'm as straight as you are Drake. Dee knows that so this teasing is insulting wouldn't you say?"

"Sorry man I was just kidding, geez, lighten up." He grabs a beer and starts to chug it down. He cuts his eyes at JJ who is in the beginning of sulk mode.

Dee looks over at them and chuckles. Ryo has told him that it looks like JJ and Drake are spending more and more time together after work each day. Drake has not had a date in a long time and the last one he had, JJ spent so much time with them that she bailed on him.

Ryo looks over at JJ and says, "Ah…do you want a beer JJ. It's cold?"

JJ smiles at him and says, "You know what, yeah I do. We ran out of coolers waiting on you guys." He glares at Drake who ducks his head down and says, "I told you I forgot to buy the beer. You were rushing me so much and I told you something was missing when we headed out here. Ah, to hell with it I'm going to get some more. Take a ride with me Dee."

Dee looks at him and then at Ryo because he didn't want to leave Ryo on the beach with a bunch of hormone driven teenagers not to mention the women that were already eyeing their little group.

However before he could protest Ryo tells him that they need more ice and he has left the chips at home, because he can't find them in the basket.

"Okay but don't move off this blanket while I'm gone."

"Excuse me! What is that supposed to mean! What if I want to take a swim or heaven forbid I have to use the men's room!"

"Ok, ok, I get your drift. Just be careful and don't let anybody get to close." He wants to touch Ryo's face but he knows that Ryo wouldn't like that, so he smiles and follows Drake off the beach.

Ryo watches Dee with a smile on his face as he shades his eyes with his hand. He chuckles and turns back to his basket to remove the rest of the food. JJ looks at him with a smirk on his face and says, "You know I don't care what you say, you really do like Dee but you can't admit it to him because you can't admit it to yourself."

He sips on his beer looking at Ryo out of the corner of his eye. He smirks as Ryo blushes while trying too get the food prepared.

"Of course I like Dee; he's my partner, JJ."

"You know that's not what I'm talking about Ryo. You really have feelings for Dee but you try to pretend that if he were with someone else it wouldn't bother you. Whenever you see me grab him, I can see the anger in your eyes before you put on your charitable face. If I thought I really had a chance with Dee and he wanted me the way he wants you I wouldn't let anyone touch him. I wouldn't let him shake hands with other men. However, you act so cool as if butter wouldn't melt in your mouth. He's going to get tired of waiting and be back on the market and when he does I'll be waiting."

Ryo looks at him and says, "Contrary to what you and everyone think JJ that will be up to Dee. You are chasing him now and he still rejects you. Why is that I wonder. I am not into sex for sex sake. When I decide I want to be with a person it is going to be deeper than a physical attraction for me and that person I'm with. It will be spiritual also because I do not just love them and leave them. For some reason I think Dee is the same way but I'm sure you wouldn't have noticed that would you."

"Oh Ryo lighten up, just admit you have the hots for that gorgeous man and let him out of his misery already. Everyone knows how he feels about you, hell even I know but I don't want to admit it. I love Dee from the bottom of my heart but he loves you! Moreover, I want him happy! That's how much I do love him so pleas tell him how you feel."

"I'm going for a swim; tell Drakey I couldn't wait for him." JJ takes his shirt off and runs for the water with Ryo looking at him in shock.

Ryo unfolds a chair and puts a blanket on it. He pulls his shirt over his head and slides his glasses on over his eyes. As he stretches out on the lounge chair, several women look at him with admiring glances.

Two come over and stand on either side of him as he removes his glasses looking up at them. "Is there something you wanted?"

The red–haired one looks down at him and says, "Uh…my name is Dawn and we were wondering if you wanted some company. My friend's name is Brandy."

Ryo smiles at them and sits up. My name is Randy; it's nice to meet the both of you. Would you ladies like a beer?"

They sit at his feet as Ryo opens the cooler and pulls out two beers for them. At the same time, Carol and Bikky run up for snacks.

"Hey Ryo what happen to the perv? I want a juice and one for carol too!"

"Ryo I want some chips with my drink." They both flop down on the blanket looking at the two women.

Ryo smiles at the children, hand them the drinks, and tell Carol that Dee and Drake went to the store for chips and beer and should be back soon. The women look at the kids and ask if they belong to him.

"This is my son Bikky and this is our good friend Carol. Guys this is uh…Dawn and I'm sorry I'm not that good with names."

"Oh no worry my name is Brandy. Please to meet you both."

Bikky is watching them as he gulps his juice. He looks at the one name Brandy and says, "That's a stripper name isn't it?"

"Bikky, mind your manners!" He looks at Brandy and blushes as Carol giggles behind her hand.

"I'm so sorry for his rudeness. Bikky apologize this minute!"

"Oh there is no need; I've heard that all my life." She turns to Bikky and says, "I'm sure it is but it's the name on my birth certificate and I'm not a stripper."

Now its Bikky's turn to blush as he says he's sorry. He grabs a towel and starts to dry his hair. Carol looks at Ryo with a sly look on her face and says, "How long has Dee been gone Ryo?"

However before he can answer her, Dee and Drake walk up and Dee drops the ice in Ryo's lap. He jumps up with a yell. "Oh I'm sorry man my bad." Dee looks at the two women and back at Ryo when he notices they are drinking the beer he brought.

"So we have company I see, and you are?" Bikky and carol start to giggle as they watch Ryo blush.

"This is Brandy and Dawn, ladies this is Drake and Dee. We all work together."

Ryo picks up the ice and puts it in the cooler over the drinks as he glares at Dee. Drake smiles at them and sits next to Dawn. Brandy is looking at Ryo and says, "Do you want some help with that?"

Dee looks at her then at Ryo and says, "Nah, he knows what he's doing don't you Ryo?" He raises one eyebrow daring him to say something.

Bikky and Carol are looking at the adults and giggling at Dee knowing that he is jealous, wondering if he is going to keep at Ryo as he blushes. They know that Ryo can give as well as he gets so they know they are in for a show. Moreover, Ryo does not disappoint.

"Let the pretty lady help if she wants too. It's not every day I get an offer I can't refuse." Ryo looks at her giving her a warm smile, as Dee is looking daggers at him.

She crawls over, takes the other bag of ice, and pours it in the cooler smiling at Ryo the whole time.

Drake turns from Dawn and says, "Where did JJ go Ryo? Is he swimming, he said he was going to wait on me because he doesn't swim that well, damn!" Drake gets up and heads for the water as Bikky gets up and follows him.

Dawn looks at Drake's back and says, "Who is JJ? Is that his son?"

Dee snorts and says, "No, that's his partner but he treats him like a baby."

"Dee you know that's not true. He said that JJ doesn't swim that well so he's going to make sure he's okay. He has been gone awhile now. I didn't know he wasn't a very good swimmer."

Dee looks down, picks up Ryo's shirt, and throws it to him. Why don't you put this on before you get sun burned."


	2. Chapter 2

Dee and Ryo at the Beach 2

The boys decide to enjoy themselves at the beach.

XXXXXXXXXX

Ryo catches the shirt and says, "Maybe I'll put it on later, thanks Dee how thoughtful of you to look out for me." He turns to Brandy and says, "Did I tell you we were partners on the force?"

"No you didn't, so you're police officers then?" She looks at Ryo and then at Dee for an answer.

Carol pipes up with, "Oh no much better than that, they're detectives all of them are!"

Dee looks down at Carol and smiles he reaches over and strokes the back of her hair. "My little princess thinks we are her heroes. So don't pay to much attention to her."

"Well you are when you're not slacking off!" She giggles at the both of them as they glare at her. Ryo throws a towel at her head as she tries to duck out of the way and Dee grabs her legs. She is giggling and trying to kick him away as she calls to Ryo for help.

"Sorry princess you're on your own after that remark!" They all laugh at them as they play on the blanket and Carol gets away and runs towards the water with Dee chasing behind her. Ryo is laughing at the both of them as they run along the beach.

Brandy looks at Ryo as he watches them and says, "You and Dee are lovers aren't you?" He turns sharply as he looks at her and says, "Why would you say that?"

She chuckles and says, "I'm a woman and I know when a man is not interested in me, besides when you look at him and he looks at you a person can feel the heat. They way you smile when you look at him tell it all. However if I'm wrong I'm sorry."

Ryo looks back at Dee as he chases Carol in the water and says in a soft voice, "I love that man like no other."

Brandy cocks her head to the side and says, "Does he know that?"

Ryo looks away from Dee reluctantly and back at Brandy. "I think so but I really don't know. I know that cares for me, I just don't know if his feelings are real. He's always been a player from what I hear."

Brandy says, "He may be a player but I don't think he wants to play you Randy. I think he's in love with you. Am I right Dawn?"

"I would agree with you. He's a very handsome man and so are you. The two of you make a beautiful couple. He wasn't too happy to see us when he came back. He seems like the possessive type. Is he Randy? By the way, why do they call you Ryo and you said your name is Randy?"

He chuckles and says, "Ryo is my Japanese name and when Dee and Bikky started calling me by that name others picked it up."

Brandy stands and says, "It was nice meeting you Ryo and I like that name. If I run into you again that's what I'll call you okay?"

He smiles up at her and nods. The two women say good-bye and walk down the beach in search of other prospects.

Ryo looks back to the water trying to catch a glimpse of Dee, he sees his head above the others, and smiles as he puts his sunglasses back on lying back on his chair.

He wonders why he told Brandy how he really felt about Dee and including his doubts. Maybe talking to a stranger is easier than talking to a friend. After all, they don't judge you as harshly as a friend would. Maybe that is why and then you may never see them again so your words will not come back to hunt you.

He closes his eyes and sighs deeply.

"Did someone break your heart beautiful?"

Ryo smiles as he opens his eyes. He takes his glasses off and looks up in Dee's face. "I hope not but what do you think?"

"I know I would never break it, if you gave it to me."

"Promises, promises, but you are good at it, but we'll have too see about that."

"You don't believe me Ryo."

"I want to believe you Dee."

"Then, why don't you?"

Ryo grins at him and Dee melts. He looks at Ryo with such a look of longing that Ryo has to turn his head away. Dee's gaze is so intense sometimes that if he doesn't look away he knows he could be swept away.

"Don't look away from me Ryo."

Ryo turns his head back around and looks in Dee's eyes once again.

"When I talk to you, you always look away. Am I that bad looking that you can't stand to look at me for long?"

"No…Dee it's not that. It's that…"

"Hey I want another beer! What happen to the ladies did you run them off, Dee?" Drake glares at Dee and JJ looks at him in surprise.

"What ladies. There were women here?"

"Yeah, when we came back Ryo was entertaining two beautiful women and he had his hands full, right Dee?"

Dee turns from Ryo and says, "Yeah but they weren't all that much."

JJ looks at Ryo and says, "What did you think of them Ryo? Did you get a phone number from them?"

Dee narrows his eyes at JJ wondering what he is up too. He looks at Ryo to hear what his answer is going to be.

Ryo slides his glasses back on and says, "No I didn't, I talked to them and found out I wasn't their type."

Dee smiles at hearing this, takes a beer out, and says, "Here you go partner."

Ryo accepts the beer as he smiles at Dee. "Come here Dee, I want to tell you something."

Dee looks at him and crawls over to him. Ryo puts the beer down, takes his glasses off and Dee's face in his hands, and says, "I love you Dee Laytner and I will love you forever."

Dee looks at him with his eyes wide as Drake and JJ look on in surprise. He bends down and kisses Dee on the lips on a public beach in front of anyone that wanted to look at the two.

Dee puts his hands up, pulls Ryo off his seat, and holds him in his arms as he slides his tongue inside Ryo's mouth. He slides his hands behind Dee's back and they kiss passionately.

Drake looks at them dumbfounded and JJ just chuckles.

"Didn't I tell you that Ryo was in love with Dee-senpai?"

"Yeah but, on the beach where everyone can see?"

"Why not, love is love and that's what they have. I just wish…oh never mind."

Please R&R


	3. Chapter 3

Revelations at The Beach 3

I do not own Fake or Dee & Ryo & Drake and JJ.

I had planned on a two-chapter episode but I thought why not one more since someone asked for it and you know who you are, so here it is I hope you enjoy it. I do not have a beta so all mistakes are mine and I will appreciate constructive criticism. Snide remarks will be ignored.

Chapter 3

XXXXX

Bikky comes running in from the water and stops as he sees his foster father locked in the arms of his biggest adversary. He storms over to the blanket to kick Dee in the back when JJ grabs him by the waist.

"Oh no you don't, you little runt!"

"Let me go!" He is struggling to get away from JJ as Ryo pulls away from Dee.

Ryo blushes as he looks at Bikky. "Let him go JJ, its okay."

Dee sits up and looks at Bikky and then at Ryo. He is wondering if Ryo is going to deny what is between the two of them just to placate Bikky.

Ryo gets up, walks over, takes Bikky by the shoulders, and tells them they need too talk. He puts his arm around him as he leads him away from the others. Carol runs over to them just behind Bikky takes a quick look and frowns at them.

"What's going on?" She looks around at the others as Dee looks up at her and says, "Maybe you should follow them Princess."

Ryo and Bikky are walking down the beach to the coves when she catches up with them.

"What happen Ryo? Dee said I should follow you guys over here."

He smiles at Carol and tells her to join them as he looks back at the others sitting on the blanket.

"I have something I want to tell the both of you and I hope it doesn't upset you too much Bikky. Dee and I are a couple and we have been for a couple of months now. I know you may not want too accept that but I love Dee and he loves me."

"Why didn't you tell me before Ryo? Why did I have to find out like this? I thought you at least trusted me a little or does this mean you don't want me anymore because now I'll just be in the way?"

He is looking at Ryo with tears swimming in his eyes that are threatening to spill over. "Am I in the way now that you have Dee in your life for good Ryo?"

Ryo pulls Bikky in his arms and says, "Oh Bikky you will never be in my way! I love you as if you were my own."

The boy puts his arms around Ryo's waist and let the tears flow slowly down his face. "I don't want to be apart from you Ryo, ever."

Carol looks over at the two of them and smiles as she says, "I knew there was something about the way the two of you were acting with each other. It seemed like you stop yelling at him as much as you used too. I guess that was because you finally gave in and let him know you loved him huh? Well any way I am happy for the two of you and Bikky why would you think Ryo would trade you for Dee? That's just stupid!"

Ryo looks over at the girl he has come to love and smiles at her. "You could tell? Well aren't you the perceptive one."

Bikky pulls back and says, "I guess he'll be moving in with us and everything. Well I am not going to be any nicer to him just because you happen to feel sorry for the perv and let him kiss you. Ewe, just thinking about it makes me wanna puke!"

Ryo looks at Bikky and says, "Bikky! Now don't start, Dee is a very important part of my life now and I don't want you to give him a hard time because of that besides he is not moving in with us."

Bikky laughs and says, "Ah Ryo if I don't give the perv a hard time he'll think I didn't care. Don't think because he's your new boyfriend I'm going to be soft on him."

Ryo sighs and shakes his head as he says, "Now why would I think something like that."

XXXXX

As Ryo talks with the kids at the coves Drake looks at Dee and says, "Bikky was really upset to see the two of you kissing like that man, not to mention it was a surprise to me."

"Ryo will handle Bikky. At least I hope Ryo will handle him." Dee is looking down the beach with a frown on his beautiful face as he shades his eyes with his hand.

JJ hands him a beer as he smiles in encouragement.

"Here senpai, have a beer I'm sure Ryo will get through to him, besides if he doesn't you'll still have me."

Dee looks up at JJ's smiling face and says, "When are you going to give up JJ? I have eyes only for Ryo so don't waste your time waiting on me, I'll never let him go now that I know he loves me."

Drake looks at JJ and says, "Come on JJ let me show you the back stroke. You still need to practice on your swimming."

Dee crawls over to the grill and starts the fire for cooking the hot dogs and burgers as he waits for Ryo and the kids to return. He is hoping that Ryo is able to reason with Bikky because ending their relationship is not an option.

Ryo is the one he has waited for his entire life and with him being a man made no difference to him. He believed in the adage that love knew no gender. He feels as if Ryo is his soul mate and no one is going to come between the two of them. He hopes Bikky can accept him being apart of his family because deep down he did love the kid.

He looks up as the three of them returns. He is searching Bikky's face to gage his feelings. Bikky is looking at him also and gives him a slow smile, which makes Dee very happy.

"Don't think I'm going to let you off the hook rump-raider because I'm not. If you hurt my dad I'm going to get you and get you good!"

Dee smirks as he says, "If I do anything to hurt him I would expect no less from you. So does this mean that we're still okay with each other?"

Bikky puts his head down and says, "Yeah…I guess, but remember what I said, perv."

Dee grabs the boy and puts him in a headlock as Ryo and Carol laughs at the two of them.

"Hey, hey that's enough now! Who wants to help with cooking the food?"

Bikky snatches his head from Dee and grabs Carol hand as he says, "Let the perv help since he's your boyfriend, Cal and I are going swimming!" He takes off with Carol running behind him.

Dee laughs as they run off turning to Ryo. "Did you have a hard time convincing him babe?"

"He thought that I wanted to give him up since you and I are together. Can you imagine something like that? Being without Bikky is something I never want to think could happen."

De puts his arms around Ryo and says, "That's something that will never happen and you can take that to the bank."

Ryo hugs Dee around his waist and says, "I love you so much Dee. You and Bikky are the most important people in my life and I don't want to lose either of you."

Dee kisses the top of his head and then pulls back as he says, "Why don't we get started on the food before the others get back. I'll tend to the grill while you set everything else out."

Ryo smiles at the younger man as he pulls the things from the basket thinking that now his life is complete. He has the family that he has always wanted and he could not be happier.

Dee looks at the grill to make sure the fire is burning evenly and smiles to himself, thinking that he will always be grateful to have this man by his side. This is what has been missing in his life, this is what he has been looking for and he has Ryo to thank for letting him in. He turns to the older man and gives him a sly smile as he pulls him in his arms.

Ryo giggles as Dee starts nuzzling his neck as he says. "I finally have no regrets in this life. Thank you Ryo."

XXXXX

Now this is the end of this story for real so do not ask for another chapter! LoL, it was fun to write though.


End file.
